Hana Hana no Mi
The Hana Hana no Mi is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit, which allows its user to produce and replicate any of their body parts into any surface.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. The name reflects the fact that the user sprouts their body parts and also alluding to the fact that many flower petals form or swirl around whenever the fruit is used. The user is known as a , the fruit having been eaten by Draco D. Damon. Etymology *''Hana'' (花) means Flower or Bloom in japanese. Appearance The Hana Hana takes the shape of a flower-shaped fruit, whose petals possess the trademark swirl patterns. It is pink and has a simple green stem atop it. Its size can be compared to that of an apple. Overview Strengths The main strength of the fruit's powers is the ability to replicate about any body part of the user, doing so in any surface, aside from Seastone. Each of these arms act like their original versions, allowing for some great versatility with their usage.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work in detail. As only the user knows where their limbs will sprout, this gives them another advantage over a non-cautious opponent, which is that of surprise.Foil of Prosperity: Damon uses his powers to hinder Pine. The limbs possess strength similar to their original counterparts, allowing for a dozen of them to subdue many enemies at once. Their sheer number also allows for defensive capabilities, as joining into structures allows them to be sturdier.Stronghold of Justice: Damon applies his limbs to support his self and augment his abilities. Parts generated on the user's very body are much closer, if not the same, to their actual strength. Weaknesses The user of the Hana Hana possesses several weaknesses, most of which are unique. As his limbs are extensions of his own body, Damon will get affected by whatever affects them, be it them getting wounded or suffering effects from another Devil Fruit. Damon also needs some level of concentration to keep some limbs active, which is why he crosses his real arms to make it easier. When Veno abruptly assassinated Milton, Damon got taken by surprise and his limbs disappeared.Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton, only to get interrupted by Veno. Other than this, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Damon uses his powers for a variety of things, specially to implement his combat prowess. He focuses on sprouting limbs at his very own body, making himself capable of executing crazy and varied techniques, and giving support to existing ones. Said limbs also work like supports. By concentrating himself, Damon, at will, can sprout limbs anywhere he wishes. In order to further increase his focus, he can cross his forearms like an "X".Propaganda Machine: Damon tries to steal some fruits from Milton. Out of all limbs, Damon replicates his arms the most, his two main techniques revolving around the usage of his arms. Those are his trademark "Cuatro Blumes: Asura", assuming his signature form, and "Un Blume: Brahmastra".Stronghold of Justice: As Mengis is back, Damon uses his trademark techniques and shifts into his signature form. This is quite effective, as limbs sprouted at the user's body or close to it, are naturally more resilient.Stronghold of Justice: It is stated that limbs sprouted at the user's body are stronger. With his many additional hands, Damon can multi-task, and even, effectively, command an entire Marine ship. He can also use them to carry around many objects, sprouting several hands to pick the fruits in Milton's house and carry many objects in said ship.Ripped Tides: As he sets out to leave, Damon mentions being capable of sailing a whole ship due to his powers. Being capable of replicating his other limbs, Damon can employ many tasks. He can eavesdrop the activity in a city by sprouting eyes and ears.Gloom and Doom: Damon engages the Marines for Veno. To name his techniques, Damon first uses an Spanish word for the number of limbs, followed by the word "Blume", which is German for "Flower".Stronghold of Justice: For the first time in the battle against Mengis, Damon names his techniques. He uses this pattern even when sprouting limbs other than arms. Techniques * : Damon sprouts one limb. It is first used in the fight with Mengis. ** : One of Damon's signature techniques. This is first used against a recovered Mengis. By combining the sprouting powers of the Hana Hana and the energy aura of Haki, Damon can fire a pink blast in the form of a punch, fast enough to fly large distances in seconds and strong enough to pierce through stone easily. By punching rapidly, Damon can fire several of these. * : Damon produces four limbs. He first uses this in his fight with Mengis, as the latter buffs himself up. ** , Ashura lit. "Fighting Demon"}}: Another of Damon's signature techniques and his main one. He reveals this technique when fighting against Mengis. By sprouting four additional arms above his normal ones, while surrounded by his aura, Damon enters his signature appearance of "Asura", which greatly enhances his fighting prowess. A pink Halo generally appears behind him as he first uses it in a fight. * : Damon sprouts six limbs. This was first used when Damon prepared to use Veal Roulade against Mengis, producing one arm over the other, like a whip, from his ribs.Stronghold of Justice: Damon summons six arms to aid him execute Veal Roulade. ** , Buēru Rūrāde lit. "Cooked Spiral"}}: With his six arms, each on top of another, sprouting his rib cage and enveloping along his torso, while covered in armament haki. Damon rubs his palms over his numerous limbs and produces friction from it, also using different applications of the Rokushiki to further boost it. Afterwards, Damon rotates downwards, similar to a wheel while encased on fire, ready to hit his enemy with a devastating blow. It has enough strength to break through Mengis' Tekkai and send him flying quite some distance through a building. * : Damon produces ten limbs. This was first used when Damon tried to escape from Carter Pine's assault. ** : A technique which uses ten arms sprouted. By surrounding his opponent with these, Damon can trap and hold them in place. This was first used in his fight with Pine. ** : . It is first shown to catch Apu before he flew away. * : Damon sprouts twenty limbs. This was first used to take Mengis away from Damon and Apu's fight with Pine.Foil of Prosperity: Damon gets Mengis away from the fight. ** : Using the twenty arms he sprouted, Damon shapes them into a whip. This whip can do many things, such as picking someone up and transporting them a large distance in an instant. This was first used to help Mengis. ** : Damon summons a myriad of arms around himself, around someone else if needed, in order to form a small barricade. This move is primarily used to catch sneaking or very fast opponents, as it covers all sides.Born to the Purple: Najeem blinds Damon and Tabart with "Spotlight", prompting Damon to surround themselves with his arms to catch him. It was first used in Damon and Tabart's fight with Najeem. ** : By sprouting many arms on a desired target, Damon links them together in order to hold the target down in that place. The way the limbs interlock ressemble chains.Wall of Silence: Damon aids Foxpack and Tabart by trying to hold Reach's metal from reaching them. It was first shown to support Tabart and Foxpack in the fight against Reach. * : This is used for the first time during Apu and Damon's fight with the Raid Pirates. ** : By sprouting about five pairs of arms on a specific location, Damon has them hold one another in order to form a net-like pattern. The firmness of this formation is enough that it can hold quite a lot of weight, as Damon can stop someone as big as Apu from flying.Word of Advice: Damon summons his powers, calling forth "Treina Blumes", in order to aid Apu with "Fishnet", while simulatenously attacking the Raid Pirates with "Raid". Damon is first shown using it to help Apu. ** : Summoning forth twenty arms over a spot close to his enemies, Damon fires an absurd amount of punches towards them. Some of these arms can merge to become bigger. These punches are enough to damage a whole city block when thrown at the same time. Damon first uses it to attack the Raid Pirates. * : . Damon uses it for the first time to take down the giantified Raid Pirates. ** : This is first used to successfuly take down the Raid Pirates. * : .Citation needed. Teufels Through his Devil Fruit mechanics and ingenuity, Damon has developed specific techniques which he dubs as , Toiferusu German for "Demon"}}. They affect his fighting style differently, enhancing one attribute or another, also bringing along certain drawbacks. Varna Asura , Baruna Ashura lit. "Binding Demon"}} is one of Damon's Teufels and the one to be first tested, augmenting the defensive power of Damon's body.Promise Well Kept: Damon names his technique, telling the Horsemen not to fall back while he holds off Strathmore. It is first demonstrated against Princeton Strathmore. Varna is based on Damon's observations of Katashi's Supa Supa no Mi.Promise Well Kept: Damon starts to transform in order to battle Strathmore, acquiring many odd characteristics. As he enters his transformation sequence, Damon floats and stretches all his limbs, getting enveloped by a myriad of flower petals. In waves, the petals surround parts of his body and shift them into slightly bulkier versions, while also having Damon adopt his true Oni appearance. Most important, over his Oni skin he acquires a similarly colored plate-layer, his arms, legs, torso, and face all appear to be encased in a bone armor. This is because the Hana Hana allows him to copy any part of his body, and Damon replicates an incredible amount of his horns. His horns also gain pink flames at their tips. Vritra Asura , Buritora Ashura lit. "Enveloping Demon"}} History Past When Damon was 7 years old, the Hana Hana was unknowingly given to him by Friederich Alice. He ate an entire bowl of fruits which contained it,Foil of Prosperity: Apu asks about Damon's powers. whereas it was supposed to be gifted to her father.Vivre Card Databook #003: Information on Damon's past with the Hana Hana is given. Stronghold of Justice As Damon and Apu fight off Carter Pine, the Fishman notices Damon's usage of powers and asks him about being a User. Damon confirms it and says that the fruit tasted like shit. Gallery DamonBedinaBounty.png|Damon's "Asura" as seen in his Wanted Poster. HanaClone.jpg|Damon's flower clone. Trivia *The Hana Hana no Mi ressembles a Pink Dahlia. . *Ironically, Damon isn't fond of flowers' scent. *Hana can also refer to "Edgy" (端) or "Nasal Mucus" (洟), leading to many misconceptions about the fruit's power. *Damon's particular usage of this fruit sometimes makes it get mistaken for a Human Zoan. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Canon Devil Fruits